I will always love you
by Winny Foster
Summary: Logan left for California, Rory is left behind with something that belongs to him... what will happen when he returns? Who ends up in the hospital and Why is Finn dressed as a giant Winny the Pooh?
1. What about her?

_**I will always love you!**_

**Chapter 1: Is she really mine?**

**AN: **Hi, this is my very first fanfiction. If my spelling sucks blame it on the fact that I don't have English as my first language, it's not spoken in my country at all; we just learn it at school. Please review… I'll give you another chapter if you do

Oh, and I don't own Gilmore girls…

Rory was sitting in her office at the New York Times; she had just finished her latest article, and was looking around her office. She stopped when her eyes reached the pictures hanging on the wall behind the couch. There were at least 20 framed pictures hanging there, each and everyone of a little baby girl, her baby girl…At that exact moment the door to her office flung open and a blond two year old ran in.

"Mommy!" Rory got up from her chair and picked up the little girl.

"Hey honey! Was Grandma nice to you today?"

"Are you implying that am not a nice grandma?" Lorelai said as she entered her daughter's office.

"Of course not, I'm just asking her that to find out what you did today" Rory said.

"I know that honey, just playing with your mind." Lorelai said and turned her attention to the little girl on Rory's arm.

"Ella, Grandma have to go home to Grandpa Luke now, can I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked.

"Yes you can" Ella said and kissed Lorelai's cheek.

"Bye mom, thanks for the help. Love you." Rory said and hugged her mother.

"Anytime hun, see you later." Lorelai said and left the office. Lorelai had helped Rory a lot after Ella was born; it was hard for Rory to accept the fact that Ella's father wouldn't be there to see Ella grow up. She had sent him letter upon letter telling him that she was pregnant and about Ella after she was born, but she didn't get any answers indicating that he wanted to participate in their lives.

"Ella? What do you want for dinner today?"

"Mmmh… Chinese, please…?" Ella asked and gave Rory her best Bambi eyes.

"Chinese it is." Rory laughed and sat Ella down, so she could put on her coat. She grabbed her purse with one hand and Ella's hand with the other.

"Let's go!" she said and locked the office door. The two Gilmore Girls walked hand in hand down the hallway, when they got to the elevator they met Rory's boss, Harry Johnson.

"Hello girls" He said when he saw them.

"Hey Harry" Rory said.

"Rory I was actually looking for you, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow. So you'll get a new boss, but don't worry I told them what a good reporter you are, so I don't think you need to worry about being fired."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot. I'm going to miss you though. Do you know who our new boss is?" she asked.

"No I don't. He's coming from California, that's all I know. I have to go now. Bye girls." Harry said and hugged both of them.

"Bye"

Rory walked into her office at 08.00 the next morning. She sat down in her chair and checked her phone for any messages. There was one, Rory pushed a button and her friend Carrie's voice filled the room.

"Hey! I saw our new boss today; he's one good looking man! Anyway staff meeting at 08.30, just brief introductions and stuff. See you then. Bye"

Rory looked at her clock, 08.15. Plenty of time to get a cup of coffee. She walked into the conference room at 08.25, and sat down next to Carrie.

"So what do we know about this guy? Except that he is gorgeous…" she asked Carrie.

"Nothing else. So you got my message, huh?"

"Yep, so we don't even have a name for the guy?" Rory said.

"No, no name."

Suddenly the room fell quiet and a guy walked in. Rory couldn't see his face because tall Jenny was sitting in front of her. But the minute he spoke, Rory didn't need to see his face to know who he was. She knew that voice, and she knew it well.

"Ok, hello everybody. I'm your new boss and my name is…"

"Logan" Rory whispered, she didn't mean for anyone to hear, but Carrie did.

"How the hell did you know that?" Carrie asked, but Rory didn't listen, all she could think about was the fact that Logan was her new boss, and all the complications that would bring.

"Could the editor/writer please come and join me on the stage?" Logan said.

'Oh no' Rory thought, but she didn't have a choice, so she stood up and walked towards the stage. Logan had his back turned towards her, so she decided to make the best of things and joke a little.

"Hello Master and Commander!" she said, and Logan turned around…

"Ace…" he said quietly. They locked eyes, and none of them noticed the rest of the room had fallen completely silent.

"Logan, what did you want to say?" Rory asked

"I…I just…I just wanted to say that you are a great editor, but as it turns out, I already knew that." Rory smiled, Logan had obviously not expected to see her there, and it was kind of fun to see him twitch.

"Thank you. Can I go now?"

"Yes you can, and Ace… I'll step by your office later today."

"Oh, ok." She said and walked towards her chair. The meeting continued, but Rory didn't pay any attention to what was said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Rory softly said.

"Hey Ace." Logan's voice filled the office. Rory lifted her head and looked straight at him.

"Hey Logan" Logan walked in and sat down on the couch. Rory held her breath when he walked past the photographs of Ella, but he didn't even look at them.

"So how have you been Ace?" Logan asked. Rory was getting angry now, he asked how SHE was, what about his daughter, did he care about her at all?

"How have I been Logan? You should know that, I've sent you at least a hundred letters this past three years. What about the little girl on the wall behind you, don't you wonder how she is? Don't you!" she was yelling now, and Logan looked like he had just fallen from the moon.

"Rory! What the hell are you talking about? Witch letters? How should I know how she is..." he was interrupted by the ringing of Rory's phone. She took a deep breath to calm down, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"She did what!"

"OH MY GOD! Is she ok?"

"Where is she?"

"I'll be right there. If she wakes up tell her that mommy will be right there, and that I love her. Bye." Rory hung up the phone, and turned towards Logan who looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"I have to go… my daughter's in the hospital" she tried to hold back the tears, but it was impossible. Logan saw how upset she was, and suddenly the fight they just had, and the years without speaking to each other didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that Rory's daughter was in the hospital, when Rory had gotten a daughter he did not know, and right now he didn't care. He walked up to her, put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"It's going to be all right. Where is she?"

"Why do you ask?" Rory said between sobs.

"Because you are not driving in this condition, I don't want you to end up in the hospital as well."

"She's at New York children Hospital."

"Ok let's go then." Logan said and grabbed Rory's hand. The drive to the hospital was silent. When they finally got there Rory almost ran inside.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman at the reception asked when Rory and Logan entered.

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter."

"What's her name?" the lady asked.

"Her name is Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore Huntzberger, but she goes by Ella Gilmore."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks at mention of Ella's last name, was she his daughter? Suddenly everything made sense. That was why Rory was so mad at him, but she never told him…letters, Rory kept talking about letters. He needed to talk to her, but right now he needed to find his daughter and make sure she was all right. They followed the nurse through a corridor, and stopped in front of a door with a big Winnie the Pooh sticker on it.

"She's in here Miss Gilmore. She's conscious, but she's sleeping, I'm sure she will wake up any time. Have you been informed about how she ended up here?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I have, but I don't know exactly what's wrong with her." Rory said.

"She has a concussion, and cut in her forehead. But she will make a full recovery in a few days time. I'm sorry but I have to get back now. Will you two be ok?"

"Yeah we will" It was the firs thing Logan had said since they had entered the hospital. The nurse turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Are you ready to open that door Rory?" Logan asked.

"Not really, she's my baby girl Logan; I don't want to see her hurt. She's too small to be in a hospital bed."

"Just open the door Ace; I'm sure she's all right, come on…" Logan grabbed Rory's hand, and opened the door. The sight in front of him almost brought tears to his eyes, in one of the hospital cribs a little blond girl slept peacefully with a bandage around her head. If you took away the blond hair she was an exact copy of Rory only smaller. Rory let go of Logan's hand and walked up to the bed. She took the little girl's hand in her own and stroke her thumb over it.

"Rory? Is she really my daughter?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes, I've sent you pictures and letters since I found out I was pregnant…"

"Rory…I didn't get a single letter"

"What! How can that be?"

"This is a wild shot, but you know that all my mail goes through my dad's office. You think he can have, you know sorted out the letters from you?"

"Oh my god, can he do that? I'm so sorry…I should have followed you to California and told you face to face like I wanted to."

"I'm glad you didn't. Do you know why?" Rory shook her head.

"If you did, my father would have ruined your career, that's why I left you know. He threatened to ruin your career, so I did as I was told, left for California. I'm guessing dad is trying to make it up to me now."

"How?" Rory asked.

"He was the one who transferred me to the New York Times." Logan said. Suddenly Ella stirred in her bed.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Mommy's here sweetheart." Rory said.

"Aw in the head"

"I know sweetie. Try to sleep, it will help, I promise." Rory said.

Logan stood there watching Rory and Ella, and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Rory, I'll be right back." Logan said and walked out of the hospital room. He walked to the little toy shop outside the hospital.

"Can I help you Mr?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, do you have a Baby Born doll?"

"Yes, around that corner you'll find dolls and clothes." She said.

"Thank you." Logan walked to the doll section and picked out one Baby Born doll, a couple of outfits, and a firs aid kit.

Twenty minutes later he walked back into Ella's room, Ella was still awake, but she was sitting in Rory's lap now.

"Hey girls!"

"Logan what did you buy?" Rory asked.

"I just bought Ella a present" He said, and sat the huge present on the bed.

"Oh my god Logan! What did you buy?" she asked shocked, and sat Ella down on the bed.

"Open it Ella, it's for you" Logan said.

"Mine?" Ella asked.

"Yes, now open it" Rory said. Ella ripped the paper off and looked at Rory with big blue eyes.

"Mommy!"

"Logan you really didn't have to give her anything"

"I know, but I wanted to. I haven't given her anything, so this seemed like the perfect time for her firs gift." Logan said and smiled.

"Mommy look! Baby's head hurt too."

Rory smiled and looked at Logan. She was so happy that he was finally a part of their lives.

"Rory…Rory… wake up. You can't sleep like that" Logan said and shook a sleeping Rory. She had fallen asleep in a chair with her head resting in Ella's bed.

"Come on" he said, grabbed Rory's hand and led her to the cough in the corner. He sat down, placed a pillow in his lap and patted it to make Rory put her head there. Rory was too tired to even think about what she was doing, she just lied down in Logan's lap.

Logan on the other hand was wide awake, he had a family, he had a daughter, and right now he had Rory in his arms again. What more could he possibly want?

"I love you Rory Gilmore" Logan whispered and kissed her forehead, he thought she was asleep, so he was startled when she replied.

"I love you too Logan Huntzberger"

"Shhh, go back to sleep" he whispered.

**AN:** So? What do you think? Want more? Please pretty please review……


	2. I'm not going anywhere

**IWALY CHAPTER 2: I'm not going anywhere.**

**AN: **Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter, I know things happen a little fast, but that's the way it happens in my head. Please review….

I don't own Gilmore Girls

* * *

Two days had passed since Ella came home from the Hospital; Logan gave Rory the week of, so she could stay home with her. Rory hadn't spoken to Logan since that night in the hospital, and she missed him. She knew they had to talk about this whole situation, and where they were standing, but she didn't want to. What if Logan didn't want to be with them… her thoughts were interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

"I'm coming! You don't have to break down my door" Rory said and opened the door. On the other side stood a very stressed Logan.

"Hey Ace. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Logan what's wrong?"

"I found these in my father's office!" Logan almost shouted.

"Logan be quiet. Ella is sleeping."

"She is?"

"Most two year olds sleep at 08.30 at night Logan" Rory said.

"Sorry, but when I found all these letters from you in my fathers office I just got so angry. They're not opened, so he doesn't even know what they're about, just that they're from you… Rory does my family know about her?" Logan said and sat down on the couch.

"I haven't told them personally, but the fact that Ella is a Huntzberger is no secret. Logan here's a crazy thought. Maybe you should open them" Rory said as she sat down beside him. Logan looked at her, then at the letters. He slowly started to open them, and then they both heard a cry from Ella's room.

"MOMMY!" Ella cried.

"I'll be right back" Rory said.

* * *

Ella's Room

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Rory asked and sat down on Ella's bed.

"

Dark…" She cried.

"Shhh babe, mommy's here. Lie down and go back to sleep." Rory said and stoke Ella's long blond and curly hair.

* * *

Living Room

Logan sat on the couch reading one of the letters.

_Dear Logan,_

_I wish you would answer my letters…_

_I felt the baby for the first time last week, she was kicking, and I wish you could have felt it too. The pictures in the envelope are from my last ultrasound, if you look closely you can see that she is sucking on her thumb. _

_I think I'm going to call her Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore Huntzberger, Ella for short. What do you think of that?_

_Grandma and Grandpa are finely accepting the fact that I'm pregnant, when I told them, Grandma yelled, and after a little while she started to cry, I now officially know how it was for mom when she was pregnant with me, except for one small detail. Dad was with her, and you're not here with me…_

_Can't you please answer, I miss you Logan…I love you._

_If you won't answer for me, do it for Ella, I don't want her to grow up without a father like I did… just answer._

_Love Rory._

For the first time since he found out that Ella was his daughter he understood how lonely and abandoned Rory must have felt when he didn't answer. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard that Rory was silently singing to Ella.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine."

"I love you Mommy" Ella whispered.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep, mommy will be in the living room." Rory said and kissed Ella's forehead

* * *

She walked back in to the living room and was greeted with a big hug from Logan.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Logan said and looked down at her, still not letting her go completely.

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"I read one of your letters and realized how abandoned you must have felt, and yet you managed to raise such a wonderful child. You're amazing and I just thought you should

know"

"Thank you." Rory felt a blush creep up her face, and Logan couldn't control himself any longer. He did the one thing he had wanted to do since he first saw Rory four days ago. He kissed her.

Rory was sure her heart skipped a beat; she knew that this was dangerous. But right now she didn't care; she had waited 3 years and 7 months for Logan to come back, and now that he was here, kissing her she certainly didn't want him to stop. Slowly Logan backed her into the bedroom, kissing her neck, lips about anything he could reach with his mouth, and they fell down on the bed…

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to the faint smell of coffee. She put on her bathrobe and walked into the living room, where she found Ella sitting in Logan's lap in front of the TV watching Teletubies.

"May I join you?" she asked and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Of course you may" Logan said and smiled. Rory sat down beside Logan and Ella, Logan put his arm around her shoulders, and Rory rested her head on his shoulder/chest. 10 minutes later Ella was asleep, but none of them bothered to move so they just sat there, for the firs time as a whole family. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Don't bother to open Rory I'll just use my key!" a woman yelled from the other side of the door.

"OK!" Rory yelled back, and surprisingly Ella didn't wake up.

"I'll just get Ella's stuff so we can hit the…………Oh my!" Lorelai said, shocked to see Logan in Rory's apartment.

"I'm just going to put her to bed" Logan said and carried Ella towards her bedroom.

"Spill!" Lorelai said and sat down beside Rory.

"I have a question first. Why are you here?"

"To pick up Ella like we agreed on a week ago."

"Oh shoot! I've tried to call about that and other things, but have been unable to reach you. You don't have to watch Ella today; Logan gave me the week of so I could stay at home after the accident." Rory said.

"What accident Rory?"

"Since your phone didn't work I haven told you about that either. Ella fell of one of the swings in Kindergarden, and had to spend a night in the hospital. She's fine now, but I don't want to send her back to Kindergarden just yet."

"Oh my god! I'm so glad she's ok, but I do have one more question. What the hell is LOGAN doing here at 08.30 in the morning?"

"Long story, I'll fill you in later, but could you please take Ella to Stars Hollow this weekend? Logan and I have some things to figure out."

"Of course, I'll pick her up Friday. I want all the details and the full story on Sunday. You understand me?"

"Yes I understand. Thanks mom." Rory said and hugged Lorelai.

"Any time kid, now I'm going to do some major shopping. Love you, Bye"

"Bye!" Rory said and closed the door, and as if on cue Logan reappeared from Ella's room.

"So what did Lorelai want?" Logan said and sat down on the couch again.

"She's going to pick up Ella tomorrow, so we can try and sort this whole thing out." She said and took a seat beside him, within seconds Logan's arm was around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Rory smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you came back from California." She said.

"Me too Ace, but I wish I came back while you were pregnant, you must have been beautiful."

"I was fat, not beautiful. But I wish you could have been there when I found out, the fist time she kicked, and especially when she was born." Rory said, and tried to hold back the tears, but one escaped. Logan of course noticed that and swept away the tear that escaped her eye.

"Hey…look at me. I'm here now and I can promise you one thing, I'm not going anywhere." Logan said and kissed her on the lips.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ace, why is Lorelai picking up Ella tomorrow, when she's in New York today?" Logan asked.

"That was the agreement, no other reason."

"Why not take her back to Stars Hollow today, then she don't have to drive all the way back tomorrow."

"Good idea, I'll call her and ask if it's OK" Rory said and dialed Lorelai's number.

* * *

An hour later everybody was dressed and waiting for Lorelai. Ella had her blue and white dress on and little white shoes, Rory had put her hair into two braids with blue ribbons tied at the end. At 09.45 there was a knock on the door.

"Only me Ror!" Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Grandma!" Ella yelled and ran into her arms.

"Hey baby! You look pretty today. Do you want to come with me to Stars Hollow today?"

"Yeey!" Ella said and clapped her hands. Rory came out of Ella's room with a bag and Ella's blue coat.

"Ella, come here and put on your coat. Everything she'll need is in the bag, and I'll pick her up in Stars Hollow on Sunday. Bye sweetie" Rory said and hugged her.

"Bye mommy" Ella said and walked towards Logan.

"Bye daddy" she said and hugged him too. At this Rory smiled, she could get used to this.

"See you guys later" Lorelai said and grabbed Ella's hand, and walked out the door. Logan grabbed Rory hand and led her to the couch.

"There's so much I don't know about her Rory. How old is she? When is her birthday? How big was she when she was born?" Logan asked.

"Logan all you have to do is ask and I will answer. Ella will turn three in a week, on December 16th. She weighed 4200gr and was 54 cm long when she was born. She started to walk when she was 10 months old, and she started to talk early. She already knows the alphabet and can spell her own name."

"So she's a genius like her mother?" Logan asked with a smile on his face. He knew that Rory could read by the time she turned four, and had read the books of many great authors by the time she was ten.

"I'm not a genius Logan."

"Just keep telling yourself that honey."

"OK, I'm changing the subject now" Rory said trying to sound serious, but the smile on her face said something totally different. Logan laughed and kissed her. Things were leading in a certain direction when Rory suddenly pulled away.

"Logan did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"About what Ace?"

"That you weren't going anywhere. Because I don't want to start anything with you now, just to have you disappear in a month or two, I wouldn't do that to myself or to Ella. And I really…" Logan silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere Rory. And how could I possible do that, I don't want Ella to grow up without a father, and I will do anything in my power to make sure I won't be like my dad, I want to know my child, and want my child to love me as well as respect me."

"I want that to Logan, but what if your father sends you away again, what will you do then?"

"I don't think he's going to send me away. He transferred me her, he knew which paper you were working for and he put me there. There must be a meaning behind that."

"I hope so...speaking of work, don't you have to go?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot about work" Logan said as he got up from the couch. Rory couldn't help but laugh.

**AN: **if you want to see the clothes Ella's wearing, go to:

http/ www. oneofakindkid. com/ fj611.html

http/ www. oneofakindkid. com/ lam718wh.html

http/ www. oneofakindkid. com/ sl3802.html

Just skip all the spaces.

Please review…


	3. opportunities

**IWALY CHAPTER 3:**

**AN: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! Just to answer some questions; Colin, Finn and Stephanie will all be inn the story as well as Paris. There's going to be mixed reactions about Logan's return, but this story will end very happy. I'll try to update at least once a week, I don't think my Norwegian teacher would be pleased to see what I was writing during classes… but the things you do for fans…

I would love to have an e-mail friend from America, perhaps on msn, just tell me if you want to.

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and Logan was still at the office. More than anything he wanted to go home to Rory and cuddle up on the couch, but he couldn't. He sat at his desk and looked at the framed picture in front of him; it was of Rory and Ella at Ella's first birthday. Rory had given it to him before he went to work. Rory looked so beautiful and proud with little Ella on her lap, Ella was so cute in her pink outfit with a cupcake with one candle on her dress. Logan couldn't help but smile as he looked at his two girls. A week ago he would never have imagined that he would have Rory back in his life, and he would never ever have thought that he would have a three year old daughter, but that was the reality, and he loved every second of it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Hey" Rory said as she opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hey" Logan said, walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"God I've missed this" Rory said and smiled. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"Me too…"

"What were you doing?" Rory asked, still standing in Logan's safe embrace.

"Looking at the picture you gave me earlier today."

"Really?"

"Yep, so what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might be hungry" she said and held up a bag full of Chinese food.

"Actually I am."

"Let's eat then" she said and sat down on the couch.

"Ok" he said and joined her.

* * *

20 minutes later all the food was gone and Logan and Rory were busy making out on the couch.

"Logan…" Rory said while Logan kissed her neck.

"Yeah"

"We should stop this, if we continue we'll never be able to stop."

"You're probably right" he said and pushed himself up in sitting position.

"Want to come over tonight?" Rory asked as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Sleep all alone in a hotel room, or share a bed with Rory Gilmore? It's a though choice, but I think I'll go with the last one."

"You live in a hotel room?"

"Yeah, I've been so busy with work and my new family to look for an apartment"

"You poor baby, you should just get your things and come stay with us?"

"Really, you sure about that?"

"I have a feeling that you will spend the majority of the nights at my house anyway, so why don't have your things there as well." She said and smiled.

"For once your logic made perfect sense." He said and kissed her.

"My logic always makes sense."

"To you and your mother it does, to everyone else It doesn't make sense at all, but don't worry, that's one of the things I love about you. And I would love to stay with you and Ella."

"Good. So is seven good?"

"That's perfect Ace" Logan said and kissed her.

"See you tonight" and she was gone.

* * *

Sunday morning Rory and Logan were driving towards Stars Hollow to pick up Ella. They had managed to keep their relationship secret up until now, but today that was going to change. When Miss Patty and Babette found out about them, they would tell the rest of Stars Hallow, and when Stars Hollow knew, it wouldn't take long before Hartford knew, and when Hartford knew the rest of the country would soon follow.

"This place hasn't changed at all, has it?" Logan asked as they drove through Stars Hollow.

"I don't think it ever will" she said and smiled.

"I think you're right about that"

Rory parked the car outside the Gilmore house. They walked inside and found the house empty. Rory looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"They're at Luke's" she said.

"How do you know that?"

"It's noon. Mom always has lunch at Luke's at noon on the weekends. They're there, I'll go get them."

"I'll come with you."

"No you better stay here"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Luke is not your biggest fan at the moment."

"I'll stay here, that guy is scary."

"I'll be right back" Rory said with a laugh and walked out the door.

Logan sat down on the cough and pulled a stack of letters out of his bag. He picked out a random letter and started to read.

_Dear Logan,_

_I wish you were here. The baby is kicking like mad. Sometimes you can see the outline of her foot through my stomach, it's strange. _

_Why don't you answer Logan? Ella will be born soon, I don't want to go through that alone… just the thought of going through that alone scares me, really scares me. I know that mom will come with me if you don't, but it won't be the same, she can't take the place you were supposed to have, she just can't…_

_Come home, please come home. Call or at least write back, even if it's to say that you don't want anything to do with us, at least then I won't go around hoping that you'll suddenly appear at my doorstep._

_Rory._

Logan looked closely at the letter, he could see the places Rory's tears had came in contact with the paper. She had been crying when she wrote it, and it was his fault…

Even though it was his father who had taken the letters, it was his fault that Rory had been sad when she was pregnant, she had been sad because he wasn't there, not because his father stole her letters.

One thing was certain, his father was NEVER going to do something like that again, he would never get the opportunity…

**AN:** sorry it took me so long to update, we've had finals at school and stuff. I got the best grade in my class in English…he he. So what do you think about the chapter? Please Review it makes me really happy…

Ella's outfit:

http/ www. oneofakindkid. com/ bb100adf.html

Skip the spaces.


	4. One of you should know how to cook

**IWALY CHAPTER 4: One of you should know how to cook.**

**AN:** Thank you so much for your reviews, a special thank you to:

-Brown-eyed-beauty87

-Red lighting

-Just hidden

-Freefalling08

-FallingforGGguys

You have helped me so much, especially brown-eyed-beuaty87. All my love.

I'll try to update during Christmas, but no promises. I'm spending it with my nephew who's two, and my niece who's four months. They want a lot of attention. But I love them.

Once again I do not own Gilmore girls.

* * *

Rory walked into Luke's diner. She quickly spotted Lorelai, but Ella was nowhere to be found. She walked up to Lorelai and sat down next to her.

"Hey mom. Where's my daughter?" she asked. Lorelai tilted her head toward the kitchen. Rory looked in and saw Luke with Ella on his hip, she had one of Luke's aprons tied around her waist and was holding a ladle in one of her hands. Suddenly Ella spotted Rory.

"MOMMY!" she yelled. Luke walked out of the kitchen and sat her down at counter. Ella crawled over it and jumped over to Rory's lap.

"Hey kiddo!" Rory said and kissed Ella's head.

"Grandpa Luke and me made pancake" she said proudly. Rory looked up at Luke.

"I thought that at least one of you should be able to cook." He said.

"Good idea"

"Honey have you told mommy what you learned yesterday?" Lorelai asked Ella.

"Mommy! I can write my whole name. Wanna see?"

"Of course" She said and took a pen and paper out of her bag, and gave it to Ella. Rory looked at her daughter; she was concentrating very hard on the task at hand. After a couple of minutes Ella proudly handed Rory the piece of paper. In big letters there stood LORELAI ELIZABETH.

"That's so good Ella! Did grandma teach you that?" Rory asked and hugged her daughter.

"Yup!"

"You want to know a secret?" Rory asked Ella.

"YES!"

"Daddy's waiting at Grandma's house" Rory whispered in Ella's ear. The little girls face lit up and she smiled at Rory.

"Can we go see him?" she tried to whisper, but she was so excited that she failed.

"Go see who?" Lorelai asked.

"Daddy of course!" Ella said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Logan's here?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah he's waiting at the house. I wasn't sure how safe it was to bring him in here, considering that Luke is not his biggest fan."

"Don't worry hun, I gave Luke a heads up warning that this might happen. But I still don't know half the story Ror, what has happened the last week. I mean one day your alone with Ella and the next day I walk into you apartment and find Logan on couch."

"Ella, why don't you help Grandpa Luke in the kitchen?" Ella didn't need to be asked twice; she jumped of Rory's lap and ran into the kitchen.

"I guess everything started when I found out that Logan was my new boss, later that same day he came into my office and started to ask me how I'd been and stuff like that, I got so angry because he asked only about me, not about Ella. After a little yelling my phone rang, the worst phone call I've ever gotten. It was one of the women that work at Ella's Kindergarden; she told me that Ella was unconscious at the hospital after falling of one the swings. Logan knows me so well that he sensed that something was wring at once, that's when I realised that maybe Logan didn't know that Ella was his daughter. He said that he would drive me because I was in no condition to be behind the wheel of a car at the moment. At the hospital I told him everything, and he told me that he hadn't gotten a single letter. Then he went out and bought Ella a Baby Born doll and a first aid kit so she could play that the doll was hurt too…."

"Oh my god that is so sweet" Lorelai said.

"I know! The night before you found us at my apartment Logan came, and I swear I've never seen him as angry as he was that night…"

"Why was he so angry?"

"Because he had found all my letters hidden in one of his father's desk draws!"

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. All the letters were still sealed, so Mitchum didn't even know what they were about!"

"Oh my god! What happened next? What happened next?"

"Ella woke up, so I went into her room to comfort her. When I came out again I was greeted with a big hug from Logan, and he told me that I was amazing and somehow we ended up in the bedroom."

"Wow, that's a lot of action in a few days!"

"I know, and now Logan is moving in with us."

"Honey, do you really thing that is a good idea?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"He's staying in a hotel room mom, and he's probably going to spend many nights at my house anyway"

"Probably. Why don't you call him and tell him to come over here?"

"Sure" Rory said and pulled out her phone. Just then Luke appeared and pointed to the no cell phone sign. Sighing Rory went outside.

**AN:** I know this didn't have any Rogan in it, but it was just a little filler, that's the reason it's so short. I thought the whole Ella/Luke thing was a little sweet, so I put it in there. There will be some family action pretty soon. All I'm saying is the elder generation of Huntzberger and Gilmore. Please Review…


	5. Will they kill me?

**IWALY CHAPTER 5: Will they Kill me? **

**AN**: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been at my sister's house and they don't have a computer. Plus my nephew and little niece wanted all my attention :) I'll try to update sooner from now on, but I can't promise anything. Can someone please tell me what freshmen, senior, sophomore means? We don't have the same school system as you do here in Norway, so it's a little confusing, and I don't want to write something incorrect.

Happy New Year!

Do not own Gilmore girls.

* * *

A couple of days later Logan and Rory were on their way to work after dropping Ella of at Kindergarden.

"Ace have you talked to the rest of the gang since you graduated?" Logan asked as Rory parked the car outside the office building.

"No, not after you left. I've been trying to contact them though, never succeeded."

"Do they know about Ella?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't tell them, but she's not exactly a secret, so they might have found out some other way. Why do you ask?"

"I got a call from Colin the other day; he wanted to know if I wanted to meet him, Finn and Stephanie for lunch today. I didn't say anything about you, me and Ella; I thought we could surprise them. Up for it?"

"Are you kidding! Of course I'm up for it; we just have to pick up Ella from Kindergarden on our way over there."

"Ok, I'll call them and tell them that I'm bringing two guests. This is going to be so much fun!"

"You sound like a three year old" Rory said and laughed.

"Sue me"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Because you would so kick my butt in court!"

"True, very true. Come here…" Logan said and pulled Rory in for a kiss. A cough made them brake apart.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Carrie said. Rory blushed and hid her face in Logan's shirt. Logan just laughed and kissed Rory on the top of her head.

"Well Ace, I need to get to my office. Pick you up at yours at 11.15 ok?"

"Sure, see you then." she said and stepped out of his embrace. Logan nodded and went to the elevator. Rory slowly turned around so she was facing Carrie.

"Ok you've got some major explaining to do" Carrie said.

"I know."

"First, where have you been all week?"

"I was at home with Ella; she fell of a swing, got a concussion and had to spend a night at the hospital. Logan gave me the week of so she didn't have to go back to Kindergarden."

"Rory…"

"Yeah"

"At that meeting when we got introduced to Mr Huntzberger, you said his name at the same time he did and you didn't even see the guy. That was not the first time you were introduced to him was it?"

"No it wasn't. Come on lets go to my office and I'll tell you how I know him." Rory said and opened her office door. They walked in and sat on the couch; Rory started at the beginning and told Carrie the whole story, well almost the whole story, she left out the whole casual dating thing and a few other little things.

* * *

At exactly 11.15 there was a knock on Rory's door. Rory smiled to herself, some thing's never change.

"Come in Logan!" she yelled through the door. Logan opened the door, but didn't walk in. He just stood in the doorway watching Rory while she put her coat on.

"Almost ready Ace?"

"Yes." She said and walked over to him. Logan reached out his hand and Rory grabbed it. She looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled, he was back, and this time he wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't completely sure he meant it the first time he said it, but after watching how he interacted with Ella she was sure that he wouldn't leave them. Logan would never do something like that on purpose, that's why she had so much trouble accepting that Logan wouldn't respond to her letters, it was so unlike Logan, but now he was there, and he was hers.

Rory and Logan walked into the Kindergarden and were greeted by Miss Honey.

"Hello Rory, are you picking up Ella early today?"

"Yes, we're taking her to lunch."

"I'll get her for you."

"Thanks"

Rory walked over to where Ella's stuff where and found her coat.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart! Look who I brought." Rory said and hugged her daughter. Ella's head turned around and her face lit when she saw Logan.

"Daddy!" she yelled and ran into Logan's outstretched arms. He picked her up and threw her into the air.

"Hello beautiful" he said and hugged her. Rory smiled at the scene. Logan sat Ella down on the floor again and Rory put Ella's coat and hat on her.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to have lunch with some of mom and dads old friends."

"Who?"

"Their names are Stephanie, Colin and Finn. Are you going to be nice to them?"

"Yes"

"Good girl. Go say goodbye to Miss Honey. Logan can you take her backpack?" Rory said as Ella ran over to Miss Honey and hugged her goodbye.

"Sure thing Ace." He said and picked up the small pink backpack. A minute later all three were walking down the street to Rory's car. Ella was walking between Rory and Logan and held both their hands.

* * *

Ten minutes later Logan walked into the restaurant he and Colin had agreed upon. Rory had to change Ella's diaper so he came in alone.

"Logan man, how you been?" Colin said and greeted Logan with a manly hug.

"I've been good Colin. You?"

"I've been great. Come on lets go to our table." Colin said and guided Logan through the restaurant; he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Logan couldn't help but think that Rory would have some trouble finding them in there, but knowing his Ace, he knew she would find them eventually.

"Logan!" a girl screamed and hugged him.

"Stephanie! It's so good to see you" Logan said and hugged her back. It was good to see his friends again; he hadn't seen them since he graduated over three years ago.

"Didn't you say that you were bringing someone? Did you change your mind?" Stephanie asked.

"I did bring someone; one of them had a little accident in the car. They'll be here any minute now."

"Ok. Is it a girl? Logan did you meet someone new?" Stephanie asked. Deep inside she knew that Logan would never recover from a certain Gilmore girl, but she never said it out loud.

"Easy with the questions Steph, you'll find out when they get here." He said with a smile. Just then the door opened and Rory walked in with Ella on her hip.

"Seriously guys were you trying to hide from me?" she said with a smile. Three heads turned towards her and broke out in huge grins.

"Hello there love" Finn said and walked up to Rory. Then he turned his attention to the little girl on her hip.

"And you would be?"

"Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore Huntzberger" she said proudly and three pairs of eyes grew very wide.

"Huntzberger have you been holding out on us?" Colin asked shocked.

"No. I found out about Ella a week ago."

"Rory you didn't tell him that he was a father!" Stephanie asked, she couldn't believe that Rory would do something so cruel.

"I did tell him, or tried to, but he didn't get my letters. His father did."

"Your father got your letters and didn't give them to you?" Finn said.

"Something like that, anyway, I want you all to meet my beautiful daughter Ella." Logan said and took Ella from Rory's hip and placed her on his own.

"Hello there sweetie I'm your uncle Finn, and I must say that you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Finn you did not just hit on my three year old daughter, did you?" Logan said in a warning tone.

"Calm down mate, I'm just kidding, not about the being beautiful part, she truly is a beauty."

"You'll never change will you?" Rory said and laughed.

"Nope, I'm planning on staying like I am till the end of the world." This made the whole group laugh.

The next hours were spent exchanging stories and laughing. Somewhere in the middle of Finn's story about some redhead he had dated Ella fell asleep in Logan's lap. Stephanie looked over at Rory and smiled, the picture the little family made was perfect, and in her head she was secretly planning the wedding, but Rory and Logan could not know that.

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" Logan asked when Rory walked back into the living room later that day.

"Yeah, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted." She said as she fell down on the couch next to Logan.

"I think you're pretty exhausted too Ace." He said and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Is that all I get?" She said and pouted. Logan looked at her for a moment before he kissed her on the lips, the kiss grew in passion and they switched positions on the couch so Logan was on top of Rory. He slowly started to unbutton Rory's shirt while she undid his.

"Logan…." Rory breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom?"

"Good idea" he said and stood up before he picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom.

* * *

Three hours later Rory was resting her head on Logan's bare chest. Logan was playing with a piece of her hair just like he used to do when they started dating in college.

"Ace?"

"Yes"

"What are we doing for Ella's birthday?"

"Mom is throwing her a big party at the Inn."

"Who's going to be there?"

"The town, and Grandma and Grandpa, maybe we could invite Steph and the guys."

"Are you're grandparents going to kill me?" Logan asked concerned.

"No, mom and I will stop them before it gets that far."

"Good. So when is this party?"

"Saturday, you're coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said and kissed her.

**AN: **Ok, so the next chapter will be Ella's party, and Some Gilmore vs. Huntzberger. Please review it makes me so happy.


	6. How dare you!

**IWALY CHAPTER 6: How Dare you!**

**AN:** I need to clear up something, I've written that Ella goes to Kindergarden, but I've learned that Three year olds don't go there. I'm changing Kindergarden to daycare; in Norway it's normal that we go to daycare from we're two years old until we start school when we're 6. Ok, so now that that's cleared up; on with the story. In this version Shira and Elias adored Logan and Rory's relationship, Mitchum didn't like that they dated, but never had anything against Rory personally. Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! They make my day!

Don't own the characters; I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Friday afternoon Rory was giving Ella a bath and Logan sat in the living room watching TV when he heard a sharp knocking at the door. He went up and opened the door.

"Hello Logan"

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Logan almost yelled. Shira who had been standing behind Mitchum looked at her son and husband with a confused look on her face. She knew they had had some sort of fight a week ago, but didn't know what about, all she had seen was her son running out the door.

"Logan what's going on?" she asked.

"Like you don't know what he did to me. To her. How did you know where I lived anyway?"

"I asked at the newspaper, they said something about sharing with someone. Who do you live with?" Mitchum asked. Just then Rory walked out of the bathroom with Ella on her hip. Ella was in her pajamas, it was pink with a big white heart on the front.

"Logan who was at the door?" Rory asked. Logan turned around and looked at his two girls; this was going to get ugly. Rory saw Shira when Logan turned around and felt anger building up inside her, but she needed to stay calm for Ella's sake. Then she saw Mitchum, and knew that the staying calm thing would never work.

"You…" Shira looked at Rory, she had been so happy when she found out that Logan was dating her, when they broke up she was heartbroken. She had been so mad at Mitchum for sending Logan away like he did. Now that same girl stood in front of her with a little girl on her hip, and from what Shira could tell Rory was furious about something her husband had done.

"How dare you come to my house!"

"Excuse me Miss Gilmore, but I'm here to meet my son at his house"

"Dad, I moved inn with her, so technically it's her house." Logan said.

"Can someone please explain why you two are so mad at Mitchum?" Shira asked.

"Don't you know what he did to Rory?" Logan asked shocked, and Mitchum became very pale. The fact that he had taken all Logan's letters from Rory had been hid from everyone including his wife.

"Ella why don't you go and watch the movie we put on in your room." Rory said to Ella.

"Ok, night Mommy." She said and hugged Rory, Rory sat her down on the floor and she walked over to Logan and tugged at his shirt. Logan picked her up and hugged her.

"Night Daddy" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Good night angel" Shira watched the blond little girl as she ran into her room to watch a movie. She had called Logan daddy, but he wasn't really her father was he?

"Could someone explain now?"

"Come on, let's go inside and stand here in the doorway" Logan said and walked into the living room. Everybody followed him. Rory and Logan sat down next to each other on the couch and Mitchum and Shira sat on the two chairs.

"A few weeks after Logan left I found out that I was pregnant, the first thing I did was writing a letter to Logan explaining the situation. I send it, but didn't get any answer. I kept on writing letters throughout the pregnancy, and I tried to call him, but he changed his number so often that I never reached him."

"Then when I came back here two weeks ago I found out that I was Rory's boss, she was just as shocked to find that as I was, but she was furious too because I didn't ask about Ella. The truth was that I had no idea that I had a daughter; I never got any of the letters. Just when we were having a screaming fight her phone rang, it was a woman from the daycare where Ella goes, and she told Rory that Ella was in the hospital after falling of one of the swings. I came with Rory to the hospital because she was too worked up to drive herself. At the front desk I realised that Ella was mine, her last name was Huntzberger." Logan said.

"At the same time he realised that Ella was his, I realised that he had no idea that had a daughter before right then and there."

"Two days later I was home with you guys. Dad asked me to go into his study, and he would meet me there. I walked in and waited for him, ten minutes later I was still alone so I started to wander around the room a little looking at the books. It was then that I noticed a very thick book named 'In a nutshell' I became curious and opened the book, except it wasn't a book. It was all the letters Rory had written to me about Ella."

Shira gasped, and looked at Logan, he was holding Rory's hand and his eyes told her that this was not just a prank, this was true. She turned and looked at her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't do that. Tell me that you didn't keep Logan away from the girl he loves and their daughter. Tell me that you didn't keep my granddaughter away from me." Shira said while a tear ran down her cheek. Rory looked at her, she had always liked Logan's mother, and now she realised that this had not just been kept from Logan, this had been kept from the entire family.

"I can't tell you that Shira. I had to keep them apart; they would have held him back!" Mitchum said.

"You idiot! Don't you see that they would have pushed him up? Have you talked to your son at all these past three years? Haven't you seen how depressed he's been? Remember when they were in college? Logan would write an article for the YDN just because Rory asked him to. Do you seriously think that she would keep him from his work?" Shira said.

"I…I…I …"

"I think you need to get out! I can't look at you right now." Shira said and walked to the bathroom, or what she thought was the bathroom. Mitchum stood up and walked out the door. Logan started to follow him.

"Logan…be careful ok?"

"I will, it's not like he'll hurt me, but I know what you mean. Bye" he said, kissed her and walked out after his father. Rory walked towards Ella's bedroom where she knew that Shira would be.

"You ok?" she said when she saw her standing in the door way.

"She's so beautiful" Shira whispered.

"Yeah she is." Rory said and walked into the room, picked Ella up and put her to bed. Ella turned over on her side and continued to sleep.

**AN:** I know I said that this would be the party but I needed to write this chapter first. The next one will be the party I promise. How will Emily and Richard react to Logan?

Please review.


	7. Gilmore girls dont do sports! 1

**IWALY CHAPTER 7: Gilmore girls don't do sports part 1**

**AN:** New chapter! This is Ella's birthday party (part one) as I promised. Please review, and no I do not own Gilmore girls.

Please tell me which movies you think is Rory's favourites; I need it for my other story 'Not all good things must come to an end'

* * *

The next morning Ella woke up around eight o'clock; she walked into the living room like she always did, and got a bit scared when there was a lady sleeping on the couch. Quickly she turned around and ran to Rory and Logan's bedroom.

"Mommy!"

"Ella…it's early, go back to sleep." Rory mumbled into her pillow. Beside her Logan stirred and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong angel?" ha said and Ella walked to his side of the bed. Logan lifted her up and placed her between himself and Rory.

"Lady in the living room!" Ella said and looked frightened.

"She's not dangerous Ella she's your other grandmother" Rory said as she sat up in the bed.

"Come on let's go wake your grandmother" Logan said and got up from the bed; Ella followed him and jumped of the bed. Logan grabbed Ella's tiny hand in his own, and hand in hand they walked to the living room.

* * *

Four hours later Rory, Logan, Shira and a sleeping Ella arrived at the dragonfly inn to celebrate Ella's birthday. Since Shira was mad at Mitchum and wanted to get to know her granddaughter she decided to tag along. None of them had heard from Mitchum since last night, Logan had gone after him, but he had already disappeared down the streets of New York.

"Let the games begin" Rory said. Logan turned around and looked at his mother.

"Mom you are aware that a lot of people will be yelling at you and me today right?"

"Yes, but not why so many will do it."

"Rory here is Stars Hollows little princess, and when we started to date I believe that at least half the town told me that if I hurt her they would haunt me down and kill me. That didn't actually happen, but I have a feeling that some will try today. Thank god that Luke knows what really happened and didn't kill me when I spoke to him last time I was here. I have no doubt that he would have beated the crap out of me if Lorelai hadn't warned him that I might show up here."

"Why do you think he would have done that?" Shira asked.

"Because when Rory's first boyfriend broke up with her he had him in a headlock until Lorelai made them stop.

"Oh my…"

"But mom promised to tell the town that Logan would attend the party at the last town meeting, so they should have calmed down by now, it's my grandparents I'm worried about."

"I'm sure it will be fine Ace" Logan said and took her hand in his own, Rory smiled. Just then a car pulled up behind them, Rory turned around in her seat to see who it was.

"Looks like the gang's here." Rory said and smiled. Logan looked in the mirror and saw Colin, Finn and Stephanie getting out of a black SUV behind them.

"Well let's get this show on the road then. Rory if you take the presents I'll take Ella."

"Ok" she said and got out of the car. Logan did the same and opened the door to the backseat where Ella was sleeping in her car seat.

"Ella…Ella…time to wake up, we're in Stars Hollow." He said and gently shook her body.

"Daddy?" she said sleepy.

"Yeah it's daddy." He said and unbuckled her, Ella stretched her arms out and Logan picked her up. From the other car Colin, Finn and Stephanie watched Logan as he talked to Ella.

"Never thought I'd see the day Huntzberger had a kid" Colin said.

"I thought it would happen eventually, but after he and Rory broke up I didn't think it was hope for him anymore." Stephanie said.

"You think he would have gotten over her with time?" Finn said.

"I don't think he would ever have gotten over her completely, she would have been the girl he compared ever other girl with."

"Good thing they're back together then." Finn said and smiled. Colin opened the trunk of the car and took out six bags full of gifts for Ella. One of Stephanie's gifts would definitely trigger an outburst from Lorelai, but what the hell, it wasn't Lorelai's gift.

"Are you guys coming!" They heard Rory yell.

"Yup! We'll be there in a minute!" Stephanie yelled back. She took two of the bags from Colin and walked towards the inn.

"I have to do something first, I'll be with you in a minute" Finn said and grabbed two bags from Colin, one of them was rather large.

"Ok, see you in a bit. And Finn…?" Stephanie said.

"Yes love?"

"Please don't do anything stupid like falling through a window, get bitten or kicked by the horse, and most importantly: don't hit on Sookie in her kitchen. Remember what happened last time you did that."

"I won't do anything stupid, and I only fell through the window once, and it's not my fault that that stupid horse didn't wanna play circus with me. And the lovely Sookie…I promise I won't hit on her."

"You won't hit on her?" Colin and Stephanie said in amazement. Not one time had they been here without Finn hitting on Sookie, and lets just say that she does not appreciate a half naked Australian dancing around in her kitchen.

"In her kitchen!" Finn said with a mischievous smile. That's more like it, Stephanie thought.

* * *

Rory, Logan, Ella and Shira walked into the inn, the minute the door opened all the people inside turned their heads and looked at them. Practically everyone looked at Logan and Shira with a disgusted look, Rory grabbed Logan's hand and walked straight through the crowd and towards her mother.

"Thought you said they'd calm down by now" Rory said when they reached the place Lorelai and Luke were standing.

"I know I said that, it was……What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Lorelai said when she noticed Shira.

"Mom, Shira didn't know either. Mitchum kept Ella from the whole family." Rory said. Lorelai looked at Shira sceptically.

"Mrs Danes, do you really think I would keep my own son away from the most precious things in his life? I may appear heartless sometimes, but I would never do that to Logan or Rory. Mitchum was the one that was against the relationship not me. I adored those two remember? Please believe me…I found out yesterday that I had a three year old granddaughter that Mitchum had kept from me…" Shira said while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Shira, of course I believe you, I just assumed you knew since you never made an effort to get to know her. I mean it's not a secret that she's Logan's daughter."

"Well Mitchum did an excellent job at keeping that information from us. I didn't even know that Rory had a kid until yesterday." Shira said.

"Mommy…" Ella said and tugged at Rory's coat.

"Yes baby?"

"Why don't he like me?" Ella said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" Rory said and picked her up. "Sometimes I forget that you're not little anymore. This has nothing to do with not liking you, I'm sure he would love you if knew you. This has more to do with the fact that he doesn't like that mommy and daddy are together."

"Not me?"

"Not you. Mommy and daddy but not you." She said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Ok. Mommy look!" Ella suddenly shouted and pointed at the door where a huge Winnie the Pooh had appeared.

"Let me down!" Ella said and Rory sat her down on the floor. The moment her feet touched the ground she ran towards Winnie the Pooh.

"I bet a hundred dollars that Finn is the one inside that costume!" Rory said and laughed.

"I do believe you are right Ace"

"It can just as easily be Kirk" Lorelai said.

"No because Kirk is standing there looking like someone killed his puppy." Luke said with a smile and pointed at Kirk standing in a corner. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Rory suddenly said.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"Your sister, she doesn't know about Ella! She deserves to know and to be here now, after all she is Ella's aunt and we used to be good friends."

"I'll call her right now." Logan said and walked outside with his phone in his hand. When he got outside he dialled his sister's number. He had no idea how he was going to tell her, but Rory was right, she deserved to know, and to be a part of Ella's third birthday party.

"Hello, Honor speaking"

"Hey sis!"

"Logan, it's so good to hear from you. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well that's a really long story. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm in Hartford. Why?"

"Wanna come down to Stars Hollow?"

"Why are you in Stars Hollow? You guys broke up right?"

"Yeah we did, but I thought you might like to meet your niece"

"My niece?"

"Yes"

"Logan Elias Huntzberger have you been holding out on me?"

"No… dad's been holding out on all of us. I found out a couple of weeks ago that I had a three year old daughter, which apparently my dad knew all about but kept from me. Rory's been sending me letters for thee years and dad's taken all of them so Rory and I wouldn't get together again."

"Let me see if I got this straight. Dad knew that you had a daughter, but kept it from the entire family?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god! Logan I'm so sorry. How did you find out?"

"Honor cant we do this when we can see each other, it's a long story believe me. It involves screaming and hospitals and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Why are you in Stars Hollow?"

"Ella turns three today"

"Ok. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Ok. Bye" Logan hung up the phone just in time to see Emily and Richard getting out of their car…

* * *

**AN:** More to come very soon. Please review, and please tell which movies you think are Rory's favourites. Thank for reading, I get so happy every time I see that someone has been in on my stories.

Ella's birthday dress.

http/ www. oneofakindkid. com/ cb3754.html

Skip the spaces.


	8. Gilmore girls dont do sports ! 2

**IWALY CHAPTER 8: Gilmore girls don't do sports! Part 2**

**AN: **Thank you for all your reviews, I never thought that I would get so many when I first published the story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this was a hard chapter to write and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with how it turned out. It's not as much fighting as I would have liked, but it didn't feel natural to have them fight so much. Tell me what you think.

On with the story…

I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

"Richard is that Logan?" Emily asked and pointed at Logan.

"I think it is" Richard said and he and Emily started to walk towards Logan. Logan saw them walking towards him and couldn't help but think that there were trouble on the way.

"How dare you show up here after what you did to her!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, I…" Logan started, but was cut of by Emily.

"No! You listen to me! How could you do that to Rory and Ella? You left that poor girl when she needed you the most!"

* * *

Inside Rory looked from Ella to Finn aka Winnie the pooh, and laughed. All the others in the room were laughing too (except for Kirk of course) Finn was lying on the ground with Ella on his stomach; suddenly he picked her up and threw her up in the air. Through all the laughter and Ella's giggling Rory heard a screaming voice she had hoped and prayed that she wouldn't hear all day.

"Mom!" Rory said and walked over to Lorelai.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you hear grandma or do I have an overactive imagination?" Lorelai listened and after a second her eyes widened.

"Damn! Rory isn't Logan out there?"

"Shit!" Rory said and ran towards the door. Poor Logan shouldn't have to face Ava and Adolph by himself.

"Steph! Don't let Ella go outside ok?"

"Why?"

"Grandma's here, she's screaming at Logan. Io don't think Ella needs to see or hear that"

"Ok, got it. And Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Stephanie watched one of her best friends go out to face the lions. She felt bad for her; Rory had done nothing to deserve what she had gone through these past few years. She deserved to be happy, so did Logan, if there were two people who were really meant for each other it was them. And it finally looked like they were going to have each other, for good this time.

* * *

"Emily will you Please just listen!" Logan almost yelled.

"NO Logan! You broke that girl's heart…"

"GRANDMA!" Rory suddenly yelled. Emily and Richard turned around and saw Rory running towards them.

"Rory! Did you know that he was here?"

"Yes grandma, I invited him" Rory said and walked up to Logan where she stopped.

"You invited him?" Richard asked confused.

"Yes I did"

"Why would you do that? He never cared before." Emily said.

"Not by choice" Rory mumbled.

"Og course he had a choice Rory! He choose to stay away from you."

"No he didn't!" Rory screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Ace." Logan said and grabbed her hand. Richard who knew better than to interrupt Emily when she was on a roll simply stepped back a little and watched the scene in front of him. Emily looked furious and confused at the same time, his beautiful granddaughter had tears running down her cheeks and Logan did his best to comfort her. Could there really be more to this story than he originally thought.

"What do you mean he didn't have a choice?"

"She meant that my father stole all the letters she's sent me over the past years, which means that I had no idea that I had a daughter until I transferred to New York and bumped into Rory."

"So you didn't know. What kind of excuse is that?" Emily said, anyone could tell that she didn't believe the story.

"It's the truth Grandma! We have all the letters at home. They're still sealed which means that neither Mitchum nor Logan have read them."

"At home? Do you two live together?"

"Yes grandma. Please believe us. He really didn't know" Rory said while more tears ran down her cheeks. Logan took her into his arms and hugged her tight. Rory buried her face in the crook of his neck and hugged him back. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at her grandparents.

"Ok, I'm gonna say this once and only once. Either you accept the fact that Logan is back in our lives and that he's here today or you can not accept it, but if it's the latter I don't want you at all. This is Ella's birthday, it's a happy day for her and she loves that her dad is here. I don't want you to ruin that for her, so please make up your minds."

Richard looked at Rory. Her hand was entwined with Logan's and she was resting her head on his shoulder. He had made up his mind already. If Rory was giving him a second chance he was willing to do it too.

"I'm going to stay. Something tells me that they're telling the truth, they have no reason to lie." Richard said, walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

"Emily?" they could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'm going to stay"

"And you'll be nice to Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yes…"

"And Shira?"

"SHIRA! Shira's here?"

"Yes she's here"

"Why on earth would you invite her?"

"Because she wanted to get to know her granddaughter"

"That little weasel! I'm sure she helped Mitchum"

"No she didn't. And I seem to remember a time when you two were planning mine and Logan's wedding."

"Well the wedding plans went down the drain when he left and when Shira and Mitchum decided to have no contact with you and Ella."

"You weren't thrilled about me being pregnant either! It took you over three months to accept it!" Rory said and Emily looked ashamed.

"Now if you're going to stay here you have to be nice to everyone, ok?"

"I'll be nice I promise"

"Good, now let's go celebrate our daughters birthday." Rory said and grabbed Logan's hand before they walked back inside.

* * *

An hour later things were surprisingly still calm and quiet (if you can call a three year olds birthday party that?) and no one had tried to kill Logan which was a good thing. Honor had arrived a little after Logan and the older Gilmore's had made 'peace'. Logan had told her the whole story and she had been at the verge of tears when he was done.

"I think it's present time" Stephanie said and got two big boxes out of a bag.

"Yay!" Ella said and started to jump up and down in true Gilmore fashion. Rory laughed and pulled the jumping three year old down on her lap while Stephanie placed the boxes on the floor in front of them. Ella ripped off the paper and her eyes grew very wide when she saw what was hidden inside.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Ella yelled and opened the box and pulled out a pair of Riedell's Gold medallion 300 girls figure skates.

"Stephanie, did you forget that Gilmore girls don't do sports?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, but she's a Huntzberger too and they do" Stephanie said with a smile.

"But we, we, we…"

"Mom even you like ice skating" Rory said with a smile.

"That is true. But you don't give a Gilmore girl sports equipment!"

"But Lorelai…" while Lorelai and Stephanie continued to discuss Gilmore girls and sports, Ella opened the second gift from Stephanie.

"Mommy…Look!" Ella said and held up a little light blue skating dress covered in sparkles. (I suck at describing it, but there's a link at the bottom)

"Oooooh pretty" Lorelai said. The whole 'Gilmore girls don't do sports' forgotten the minute she saw the sparkles.

"You are a very strange woman Lorelai" Stephanie said and laughed.

"Gilmore girls do anything to buy a new outfit" Lorelai said and everybody burst out laughing.

**AN: **Ok so this is it. Please tell me what you think. I have an idea for a storyline, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be using it. It sound good in my head, but maybe it will just be silly if I write it down. If you want to know tell me in a review and I'll tell you, but please tell me what you think about it. So I'll know if it's just stupid.

Ella's birthday gift from Stephanie:

http / www. skate-mart. com/ catalog/ quadclub3. shtml

The dress is the one who is named: **PERIWINKLE SPARKLE DRESS #qc2k3329**

(Of course you can also pick another dress on the page if you like another one better, and imagine that that was the one she got. There are so many dresses to pick from so I just had to pick one.)

Remember to skip the spaces.


	9. Where is she?

_**IWALY chapter 9: Where is she?**_

**AN: **I'm so sorry this took me so long to update this story! I really am. I have/had this idea in my head for a long time. Laurin dint think it was silly so I think I'm gonna go with it.

I own nada!

------

Monday morning came way too soon for Rory and Logan's liking. The day started like every other day; getting up, dropping Ella of at day care, and going to the office. But this wasn't going to be like every other day. They just didn't know it yet.

It was when they passed a news stand on their way to the office that they knew that this day would be crazy. The headlines on four different papers were: 'HUNTZBERGER AND GILMORE'S LOVE CHILD, History repeats itself.' Rory groaned, they just had to put the part about her mother in it.

The whole day both of them had gotten a dozen phone calls from different journalists who wanted an interview with them. Rory and Logan kindly told the reporters that if there was a paper that would get an interview it was the one Logan owned.

------

It was three o'clock when the phone in Rory's office rang again.

"New York Times, Rory speaking"

"Rory this is Miss Honey" all color drained from Rory's face. She knew something was wrong by the tone Miss Honey used.

"Yes?" she asked more than said.

"Is Logan there with you?"

"No…what's going on?" Rory asked on the verge of tears.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but I really think Logan should be there with you."

"Fine. I'll go get him. Hang on a second" Rory placed the receiver on her desk and ran towards Logan's office. She knew he had a meeting but didn't care. She threw the door to his office open.

"Ace what's wrong?" Logan asked worried. Rory wasn't the one who would burst into peoples offices like that.

"I don't know…Miss Honey, Ella, get you, wont tell" Rory said.

"Ace I need more than that! Is something wrong with Ella?"

"I don't know, she won't tell until I get you"

"Mr Thompson can we reschedule? Something might be wrong with my daughter" Logan said, getting more and more worried with every word he said. If Miss Honey wouldn't tell Rory what happened until they were both there it had to be bad news.

"Of course sir. I hope everything is alright with your daughter" Mr Thompson said.

"So do we" Rory said before she dragged Logan out of the office. They ran towards Rory's office not caring about the strange look the other people sent them. When they got into the office Rory put the speaker phone on and stood next to Logan.

"Ok Miss Honey, we're both here. Now can you please tell us what's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it" Honey said, tears and sadness evident in her voice.

"Ella's disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?" Rory asked while a tear ran down her cheek.

"We contacted the police and they look at this as a kidnapping. Especially after the headlines in the paper today"

"Oh god!" Was all Rory managed to say before everything went black.

**AN: **I know this is EXTREMELY short, but I need o know if you like this storyline before I write it…So PLEASE tell me what you think, and I PROMISE you a much longer chapter very soon.


End file.
